


【异坤生子文】Welcome to the World 1

by boogiexrose



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogiexrose/pseuds/boogiexrose
Summary: 坤坤意外怀孕了？
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【异坤生子文】Welcome to the World 1

NINE PERCENT最后一场解散演唱会结束的庆功宴上，除了没成年的JUSTIN，几乎所有成员都喝得咛叮大醉，东倒西歪。王子异和陈立农喝得比较少，一个是养生系，自制力强；一个是喝酒过敏，不敢多喝。以过敏著称的队长大人其实也不太能喝，但是那天他实在是百感交集，也顾不上自己的过敏体质了，喝到和朱正廷抱在一起，滚在地上，拉也拉不开，JUSTIN在旁边使劲拉。王子异忙着照顾同样在地上滚的小鬼和范丞丞，陈立农扶着林彦俊和尤长靖。

蔡徐坤是第一个冲到厕所狂吐的，JUSTIN把树袋熊一样抓着他的朱正廷扶到沙发上，就冲去厕所看队长。结果发现队长已经晕在里面了，吓得马上大叫：“子异！！！！！！子异！！！！！！坤坤晕了！坤坤晕了！！！”  
王子异听到，直接把手里两个人一放，就冲去厕所。导致小鬼和范丞丞直接“咣当”撞在一起，第二天两个脑袋都起了大包。  
王子异把蔡徐坤从JUSTIN手里接过来，拍了拍他的脸，惨白冰凉且毫无反应。二话不说，抱起人就送医院。一般喝醉酒不到送医院的程度，但是蔡徐坤是过敏体质，王子异怕他可能酒精中毒或者有其他的并发症可能，还是送医院最保险。

急诊室外，王子异坐在椅子上，满头大汗。经纪人不一会儿也到了，拍了拍他的肩。

出来一个护士，直冲王子异跟前，问：“你是患者家属吗？”

王子异茫然，不知该点头还是摇头，经纪人上前说：“我是患者的经纪人，跟我说吧！”

护士扫了一眼经纪人，还是冲着王子异问：“你是患者丈夫吗？”

王子异一听“丈夫”两个字，愣了，但是下意识点了头。

护士劈头就是一顿骂：“他怀孕了，你知道吗？怀孕了还喝成这样？负不负责任啊？”

这下，王子异和经纪人一起呆立当场。王子异结巴着说:“我们……不……不知道……”

护士接着说：“妊娠8周了。还好他基本都吐干净了，也没有流产迹象。等他醒了，再做个检查才可以出院，我们现在把他转去产科，你们去办手续吧！”

经纪人先回过神，立刻去办手续。

王子异反射弧一向很长，终于在护士转身要走的瞬间反应了过来，拉住护士问：“我可以进去看他吗？”

“急诊室不可以进。你在这里等着，再观察半个小时就可以出来了。他目前没事，你不用太担心。”

王子异跟着蔡徐坤到病房安顿好，蔡徐坤还在昏睡，经纪人直接把王子异拉出去谈话。内容无非是让他好好考虑准备怎么办。王子异只是低头默默听着，然后说了一句：“都听坤坤的。”  
王子异坚持要留下来照顾蔡徐坤，经纪人只能不停叹气，回公司开会想对策。

王子异回到蔡徐坤病床前，握起他打着点滴的手，冰凉冰凉的。王子异的手要比蔡徐坤的大两圈，两人第一次牵手的时候，王子异笑他说他连手都长得那么小巧可爱，羞得蔡徐坤好久不让王子异牵他。王子异把蔡徐坤的手轻轻搓热，看着他还颇惨白的小脸，浓密的长睫毛覆盖出一片阴影，遮住一半明显的黑眼圈。他们为了这次解散巡演，好久没睡好了，每个人其实都很累，但是是最后的巡演了，没有人不是全力以赴的。

蔡徐坤最近确实经常脸色忽然发白，吃不下饭。可他一向都这样，工作起来忘记喝水吃饭睡觉都是常有的事。而王子异最近正好在忙解散后的工作安排问题，不能一直盯着蔡徐坤。本来还想着忙完这阵，就要逼着他好好休息，好好吃饭睡觉，最好出去度个假，把蔡徐坤关起来休养。哈哈！这当然是痴人说梦，蔡徐坤在团体解散后的工作已经排到后年了，怎么可能有时间休假。自己的通告也排到一年后了。现在突然降临的孩子。。。。。坤坤会想要他/她吗？

王子异抚上蔡徐坤还很平坦的小腹。蔡徐坤从来不健身，小肚子一直是软软的，有时候还会有点小肚子，王子异最爱摸了。想到现在里面居然有一个小生命，王子异紧张得不敢用力摸，只能手放在上面不动。虽然不动，但蔡徐坤还是被他摸醒了。

蔡徐坤恢复意识的时候没来得及睁眼，感觉一只手暖暖的，肚子上也暖暖的。周围很安静，远处有微弱的婴孩的啼哭声，很奇怪。然后他睁开眼睛，看到天花板上都是可爱的卡通图案，整个房间都是粉红色的。不是酒店也不是我家，这什么奇怪的地方？微微转了下头就看见一脸紧张的王子异。

“坤坤，你醒了！”

“恩。。。这是哪里？”一开口才发现声音沙哑。

“医院。你。。。你昨晚喝醉了。”王子异犹豫了一下，还是先起身倒水。

扶蔡徐坤喝了一整杯水，蔡徐坤才清醒一点，想起来自己是喝醉了。

“我想洗澡。”想起来自己好像吐晕在了厕所里，蔡徐坤都开始嫌弃自己了，作势要下床。

王子异立马拉住他：“坤坤，我们先把粥喝了，你胃都空了。来，我喂你。”

蔡徐坤感到自己软绵绵的，确实有点饿了，没有什么力气，顺从得一口口把粥喝了，觉得稍稍恢复了一点体力。

王子异帮蔡徐坤准备好衣服，浴巾，怕蔡徐坤过敏，都是在蔡徐坤还睡着的时候让人送给过来的。

“你自己可以吗？晕不晕？需要我帮忙吗？”王子异扶着蔡徐坤往浴室走。

“不用。我不晕，挺好的。”蔡徐坤笑笑，摆摆手。“咦？这个病房里还有一个那么大的按摩浴缸啊？现在病房都那么高级了吗？”

王子异其实也不知道那是干嘛用的，笑笑，不置可否。

蔡徐坤洗完澡，觉得整个人清爽多了，习惯性得照镜子，突然看见镜子旁边的墙上贴的温馨提示:  
“产妇/产夫产后注意事项。。。。。。。。”

蔡徐坤几乎是冲出浴室的，直冲向病床，抓起病人信息牌看，表情变化得相当精彩。

“蔡徐坤，男，21岁。初产，妊娠8周。”

彩蛋

护士忙完一圈回到护士站，同事问她：“你怎么知道这个是患者丈夫啊？你还骂患者家属，不怕人家投诉你吗？”

“你跟我白做同事那么久了，这是我CP异坤啊！我当然认得出来。他把我崽搞成这样，我不骂他我还是亲妈粉嘛！”

同事了然：“哇~亲妈粉就是彪悍。。。”


End file.
